There exist web services platforms that may perform compute tasks for remote client computers or other entities. These web services platforms may comprise a plurality of datacenters, which may each comprise a plurality of physical host computers that in turn host one or more virtual machine (VM) instances (as used herein, both physical computers and VM instances may be referred to as computing nodes). Certain compute tasks (e.g., jobs) may be executed by one or more of the computing nodes.